This invention relates generally to a device for flushing toilets by means of a pedal member located near the floor or by the side of the toilet and equipped with a handle for manual flush operation. Prior art toilet flushing devices currently used are equipped with a handle which activates an internal embodiment or system to flush the toilet. There is another flush device comprised of a button on the floor to activate a flush system located under the floor surface. The general idea is excellent, however its results are impractical because of the high cost, and particularly its service which must be performed by trained technicians not always available in all locations. Furthermore, the entire system must be located under the floor surface, which in some cases conflicts with building structure, and with the performance of urgent repairs.
A mechanical assembly is provided which comprises means for foot operation of the flush handle as it exists on current toilets. The mechanical assembly is enclosed in a narrow supporting frame and protective cover, and vertically attached to the wall structure at or which supports a toilet. No direct connection to any member of the toilet installation is necessary.
Brief pressure on a foot pedal member transmits vertical motion to an activating member located just above the existing flush handle of the toilet, by an internal interconnecting cable attached to both members. One significant feature of the mechanical assembly in its easy installation, which may be performed by almost any one provided with common hand tools. Adjustment to operate existing flush systems, regardless of their distance of the flush handle from the floor surface is provide for and is accomplished by trimming the housing support frame and protecting cover. The assembly here presented conforms with all toilet installations known by this inventor. However, if future toilets provided with flush handles deviate from the present ones, provision for such changes have been considered. As an example, an extra wide commode will require a longer direct activating member which will be a simple change, and available.